


Opietober

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Opietober Saga [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Opie - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Creepy Doll, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Mexican Horror, Opietober, Skeletons, Spooktober, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: This October we celebrate Opietober!





	1. Opietober Promo

[Thunder crash]

Announcer: This Halloween [Opie smiles] We celebrate like we never celebrate it's Opietober [Woman scream]

Opie: Uh-oh?

Magdalena: Aaaah!!!

Juan Manuel: Aaaaah!!!

Opie: Yay!

[Thunder crash]

Man: I told you i was ripped.

Magdalena, Juan Manuel and Marisol: Aaaah!!!

Juan Manuel: Dios Mio i hated that song!

Opie: [giggles]

Announcer: Opietober this October on Nick.


	2. Skeletons in the Closet

12th Street Rag plays as a mexican woman was cleaning the portrait of herself, her daughter Dolores and her husband.

A woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a lavender dress and red flat shoes.

"Clean as fresh"

Her husband was sleeping. He has black hair, brown eyes and black mustache. He wears a grey flat cap and a 1920s business suit.

"Time to get up Sancho"

"Dolores time to wake up, [door knock] Dolores?"

She slowly creaked the door open and saw lying on the bed underneath a blanket. When the thing lying underneath suddenly moved a little it scared her. Teresa gulped as she pulled it off, but she saws that it was a skeleton sleeping under there.

A skeleton sat up, yawned, and stretched. When he was fully awake he was startled to see a woman looking at him.

Teresa screamed as a skeleton doing the same.

Teresa screamed as she runs out of Dolores' room.

"What the heck is that?"

"That's my mom she's funny"

"A real hoot"

"Sancho!"

"What what is it?"

Teresa stammering.

"Teresa?"

Teresa stammering continued.

"Teresa calm down what the heck are you trying to say"

"D-D-Dolores!!"

"Yes"

"Our daughter!!"

"Yes"

"Our daughter has turned into a big spooky skeleton!!!"

"Our skeleton daughter Dolores let us go to her"

They went to Dolores' room.

"Oh Dolores look what you become"

Sancho and Teresa gasped.

Dolores said "Hi Papi"

"Let see skin and hair and [laughs] a skeleton"

Teresa stammering

"Did someone forget to take their medicine today skeletons geez"

"But but i....."

Door slam

"You okay Pancho"

"Yes if everyone needs me i'll be in the shower"

"Dolores Mami got some towels for you"

But when Dolores sees a skeleton taking a bath, she got freaked out.

"Do you mind i gotta go"

"Sancho!? Big....Naked......Bathroom!"

"What is it?! Spit it out"

"Big....Scary....Naked Skeletons!?"

"Naked Skeletons i better get a flail"

"Uh-oh"

"Aha!"

"Hi Papi"

"Hi Dolores"

"More skeletons huh"

Dolores laughs.

"It's gonna be okay rest is you what you need"

"Rest is what i need"

"Every time you started to hallucinate it's all in your head"

"All in my head all in my Aaaaah!!!"

"It's just a doorbell"

The door opened revealing Juan Manuel and Opie.

"Hi Dolores' dad can Dolores play."

"Sure he's in the kitchen"

"Hey Juan Manuel Hi Opie"

"Sounds like your mom meets Augusto"

"Hide and seek hide and seek"

"That's not what i'm talking about"

Teresa said "It's all in my head (3 times)"

Teresa talked inside her head "Look at the germs, and the spooky skeletons oh so real and Dolores she's in danger she needs her mommy"

"I'll saved her yeah Dolores"

"Hello where are they yeah aha"

A cat laughed at Augusto 

"Shut up"

"Dolores?"

"D-Dolores"

"Mom you ruined our hiding spot"

"[Gasp] Dolores!"

"Good to see you Dolores' mom"

"Oh Dolores Dolores Dolores no hideous germs or spooky skeletons can't tear you from my arms."

"Excuse me oops where the little rascals are"

Teresa screamed and then run around in circles.

"Aw come on at least i have some clothes on"

A woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a purple pearl necklace.

"I don't want her to freak out while i drive"

"Sure Maya"

"Well we're out"

"Why is mom is going away to visit Aunt Maya"

"Well you see um"

"Dolores your mom cracked up"

"Mami's going away to rest for a while"

Juan Manuel, Opie, Sancho and Dolores saying goodbye, but Augusto waves his hand.

Teresa screamed.

Augusto laughed.

Announcer: You're watching Opietober on Nick.


	3. Fiesta de Muñecas Espeluznante

Frida was reading her book when she notices a creepy yet soft baby cry it turns out to be her old doll Marifelia.

"Uh-oh?"

fiesta de muñecas espeluznante title card is shown.

"Marifelia my old friends from House of the Dolls is coming over i better call Manny."

Manny said "Frida what just happened"

Frida said "Alright this is what happened"

A few minutes later.......

Carmela said "Frida your old friends from House of the Dolls are coming over"

Frida said "Yeah"

Emiliano said "Come on Mija they won a soccer contest last year"

Frida growled "Okay fine!

Manny said "Frida you gotta let it go"

Frida said "I know Manny it all started when i was three i attend the house of the Girls but it turns out to be The House of the Dolls. [Thunder crash and girl screams] I found a old doll and her name is Marifelia [creepy music box playing] I make friends with people who were nice, but they have supernatural gifts that come from their ancestors and i made enemies with a girl who was rich and snobby. My parents were worried about this place so i was transferred to Leone Elementary School"

Manny said "So Frida have you told your old friends that you gonna be a.....Frida are you okay?."

Frida said inside her head "Oh no"

Inside Frida's brain, a man said "Hey Frida what are you gonna do about it"

Manny said "Frida are you okay"

Frida shook her head "Of course i am i'm okay right"

Frida heard a door bell.

Manny gulped and opens the door. 

"Hello"

But Manny saw the twins that looked like Marisabel and Luisa.

As Maricoco had matured, Luisa and Isabel did, too. Now, Luisa and Isabel's hairs are more of reddish dark brown and are cut to their shoulders. Instead of their pink dresses, Luisa and Isabel made their dresses that their mother taught them. Today, for example, Luisa and Isabel decided to wear light purple shirts and dark purple skirts with black flat shoes. Over it they wore purplish pink sweaters that Maricoco made. Sometimes Luisa and Isabel’s creepy doll obsession would drive Frida crazy.

"Aaaaah!"

Manny runs to Frida.

"Manny are you okay!"

"Huh? What?! Manny said "What Happened"

Frida said "It's Luisa and Isabel my old friends from House of the Dolls."

[Thunder crash and woman scream]

"H-hi Frida"

Manny and Frida saw the boy who was timid and meek. He was cute when he was 3, but now? He is handsome. His brown hair was covered by his newsboy cap. He had tan skin and brown mustache. He was also taller, his arms and shoulders carrying muscle. At the moment, he donned business clothes (as usual)- hidden under was a white sweater with a tie. Along with that he wore gray pants and black shoes.

"Hi Octavio this is my friend Manny Rivera"

Octavio screams then faints.

"Sorry it happens when he faints."

Frida heard a giggle.

"Oh hi Maricoco"

"Hi Frida"

Maricoco's hair grew out longer and is not styled in her pigtails as often. Maricoco usually had her hair down and framing her face or up in a messy bun. Years of the school gave her supernatural skills. Maricoco's figure also matured as a women. She gained wider hips and more of an hourglass figure. 

"Manny this is Juan Carlos."

Much like the rest, Juan Carlos had matured as well. He gained more confidence in his music making abilities, and was often found helping direct the school play. No, it was more likely that the drama teacher helped him direct it. His hair had grown out and now was combed back with a combination of water and gel. Similar to Octavio, he had gained muscle from their daily work outs together. Well, more like when Octavio can work out. Today, he wore a blue jacket, a white shirt with a tie, blue pants, and an blue hat.

"Hello Juan Carlos"

“Hey Octavikins!”

Immediately after, Octavio a whirl of blonde hair and pink lip gloss pushed between the pair and attached onto Octavio. By the laws of human nature, this caused Frida to fall on the floor. Maricoco rushed to her best friend's side, helping her get up.

The girl who had pulled him, or course, was Chloe. Her blonde hair was now long and perfectly curled, her make up perfected, and her outfits always designed. Though as beautiful as she was, she was equally as rotten on the inside. Octavio had been horrified about the fact that Chloe had gotten worse over the years. She was like the mexican version of Regina George from Mean Girls.

"Ugh Hello Frida"

Frida growled.

"Frida who is this Chloe Rodriguez"

"Chloe was the most popular girl in House of the Dolls she's the one who make fun of us before i came to Leone Elementary School"

Chloe laughed at Frida "Wait you came to Leone Elementary School where you meet Manny Rivera"

Frida said "Yes"

Chloe growled as her eye twitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a Halloween episode that features characters from House of the Dolls.


	4. Ghostly Fishing

"Ugh, it's been so boring around here since Marisol left!!!", Juan Manuel said 

"Yeah, I mean I use to love coming to the apartment everyday but without all three of us here...it's just not the same", Magdalena added sadly.

Opie babbled.

Just then both Opie, Magdalena and Juan Manuel looked around the apartment and saw that everything was in pure disarray ;the victorian style wallpaper reddish pink couch and the floors were filthy. 

"Well we better clean this place before Chakal finds out"

But Landlord Chakal hesitantly walked through the door of the apartment only to find that everything had flew into utter chaos under the care of the residents; he saw everything!!! "MAGDALENA BLAISE, OPHELIA NUNEZ, JUAN MANUEL RIVERA, FRONT AND CENTER!!!", Landlord Chakal yelled so loud his veins were popping out. "Uh-oh", Opie said. "GET THIS PLACE CLEANED UP RIGHT NOW!!!

"Aww Chakal was really mad", Magdalena said beginning to question. "Yeah, maybe we should just bail before he kills us", Juan Manuel said nervously. "No we have to make this place spotless to make it up to Chakal", Magdalena said with a serious look on her face. "Ugh,fine; but if he kills us I'm totally gonna haunt you Dumb Dora", Juan Manuel said reluctant to stay at the apartment. So just then Opie, Juan Manuel and Magdalena rolled up their sleeves up and got to work.

Three hours later they were beat; they had cleaned and scrubbed everything until it was shining. "Opie, I've... Never...worked so hard in my life", Juan Manuel sighed as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Opie squeals while clapping her hands.

Suddenly the door kicked open with a still pretty angry looking Chakal entering the apartment. "Hey there Chakal welcome back", Juan said giving his landlord a salute. "Umm, we cleaned the entire store just like you asked", Magdalena said giving a salute. Just then Chakal looked around at all of their hard work and was pretty satisfied.

"I guess you guys did a pretty good job and i would like to take you fishing, so what do you say"

"HECK YEAH", Opie, Magdalena and Juan Manuel yelled happily before ripping their clothes off to reveal fishermen suits.

"Okay, we're here" 

"Alright, time for the fun part", Chakal said pulling out four fishing poles.

"Whoa, these are awesome!!", Juan Manuel said grabbing one of them.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get started", Magdalena said estaticly.

"Okay, on the count of three cast out", Chakal said as he began to count out loud. 

" 1..2..3", Chakal yelled as they all four threw their lines out.

A little time passed and all four of them were sitting down with their feet up and pole in one hand and sodas in the other. 

"Ahhh, this is great isn't", Chakal asked. 

But Magdalena saw a ghostly fish 

"Aaaaah"

"What is it Leni"

"I found a ghost fish isn't he cute"

Thunder crash

"Uh-oh"

A ghost fish get back into the water.

So just then the massive creature swallowed Chakal whole.

"Uh-oh what are we gonna do!!!"

"Juan Manuel we're not letting that thing have Chakal; we have to catch it!!", Magdalena said

"Your right; let's save our landlord"

They pulled and pulled and pulled with all of their strength... Until finally, they yanked that whale clean out the water and into the boat. 

"Ay Dios Mio, i... Can't...believe we caught it"

Landlord Chakal walked out of the whales mouth okay...but covered in slime and blubber.

"Magdalena, Juan Manuel, Opie, did you three do this"

"Yes we did"

"Wow, you three did an excellent job; and you saved my life"

"Yeah it was nothing; a huge piece of cake", Juan Manuel said showing off. But just then Opie nudged him in the shoulder. 

Well...I'd say that we've had ourselves a full day; and I want to go home and get all this crud off of me", Chakal said grossed out by all of the whales juices that covered his body. 

As they strapped their trophy fish down and hit everything packed back up; they headed back for land.

During the ride back and when they made it back to the car; Magdalena, Juan Manuel and Opie must've taken a thousand pictures of themselves with their catch and sent them to Marisol.

"Do think she got the pictures Juan Manuel?", Magdalena asked wanting to hear back from her. 

"I'm sure she got at least a couple dude; we sent like a million of them", Juan Manuel said clenching his phone tightly. 

"Alright you two everything's loaded up; now let's get the heck out of here so I can take a shower", Chakal demanded. 

So as they got into the car and left the ocean behind; Juan Manuel's phone finally went off with a text from their other half and it simply read "wish I could be there", with a crying emoji.

This made Juan Manuel, Opie and Magdalena miss her even more; so they had one last question for Chakal that would draw a close to their awesome day. "Hey Chakal, do you think next time we go fishing we could bring Marisol with us", the three asked with puppy dog eyes. "Of course; in fact I think I'm going to start taking you all to do stuff like this more often", Chakal said happily. "YAAAAY; I CAN'T WAIT!!!!",Magdalena yelled as they drove off into the sunset with a giant whale strapped to Chakal's boat. It really was a great day.


	5. Misadventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Casa de Macabre gang babysit Marisol's younger twin sisters.

Magdalena, Juan Manuel and Opie sees two cribs in the baby room.

Magdalena, Juan Manuel and Opie squealed.

Opie pulled her head away to look down at the newest person in her vicinity. She was adorable, as all babies tend to be but even at four months old she had a certain charm to her. Her cheeks were full and chubby, her eyes and facial structure round. A tuft of brown hair peeked out from under the small bonnet on her head. She was bundled up in the soft blankets and her wide eyes darted around curiously. She would often coo and her arms would flail. She was...interesting to watch for the young girl who had never really met anyone her age before.

“Say hello to Cristina Opie"

Opie only stared for a few seconds at the baby human, who had her innocent eyes trained on them.

“Her name is Cristina.” Juan Manuel repeated.

“Cwist ?” The long name confused Opie and made Magdalena laugh.

“Cristina. Say ‘Crist’.” Opie, like most two year olds, was starting to learn how to speak.

“Cwistina ?”

“Cristin...” Juan Manuel repeated patiently.

“Cwistina ?” Unfortunately like all two year olds, letters like R were hard for her to utter and often substituted with the W.

Juan Manuel facepalmed.

But Magdalena saws a creepy baby girl with black hair, pale skin and brown eyes.

Magdalena screamed.

"What is it Magdalena"

Magdalena points at a creepy baby girl who is Cristina's twin sister.

"Oh come on it's just Adriana."

Opie said "Adwiana"

Juan Manuel facepalmed "Don't don't you dare say another...."

Magdalena said "Adwiana"

Juan Manuel facepalmed. "Fine. Cristina and Adriana.”

“Cwistina and Adwiana.” Opie parroted.

Juan Manuel lifted Opie up to see her better. “Say hello.”

“Hewo Cwistina Hewo Adwiana !”

The human baby girl only stared back, unblinkingly. After a minute or two she gave a toothless smile and a small happy shriek.


	6. Cupcake Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch a sneak peek of Nickelodeon's horror animated series The Marvelous Misadventures of Cupcake!

Announcer: Catch a sneak peek of The Marvelous Misadventures of Cupcake

[Thunder crash]

[Cupcake cooing]

Isabel: Peek a boo

[Cupcake laughs]

Salvador Dali: Peek a boo

[Cupcake squeals]

Salvador Dali: Aw Come On!

Announcer: The Marvelous Misadventures of Cupcake new series coming this October. Part of Opietober on Nick.

Cupcake: [laughs]


	7. Opietober Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys guess what i made a creepy music box version of Killer Birds, hope you enjoy it.

"Beware the apartment is haunted"

Thunder crash 

Creepy music box version of Killer Birds playing.

Magdalena and Opie see the twin sisters in 1920s style dresses.

"Come play with us"

Opie and Magdalena screams.

Juan Manuel screams

"Uh-oh you know Marisol's not gonna like it"

Magdalena screams

"I-want-my-birthday-cake!"

Juan Manuel sighs in relief.

Thunder crash

"I WANT MY BIRTHDAY CAKE!"

Juan Manuel screams

Opietober starting in October on Nick.

Opie said "Bye bye"


	8. Opie Scary Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the scary moments of Opietober.

[Creepy music box playing]

"Uh Opie"

They saw a picture of a baby girl and her doll.

"Aww it's just a cute pic-"

Thunder crash

The picture changed into something creepy.

Juan Manuel and Opie screams.

Opie Scary Moments

Woman screams

Magdalena screams as she runs out of the basement.

TJ screams as bats come out of the outhouse.

"Oh no he didn't!"

Thunder crash and wolf howls.

Opietober starting in October on Nick


	9. Ghost of Stephen Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Opie cast singing Ghost of Stephen Foster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I draw a Opietober music video before i go to sleep.

Met the Ghost of Stephen Foster at the Hotel Paradise  
This is what I told him as I gazed into his eyes:  
Rooms were made for carpets  
Towers made for spires  
Ships were made for cannonade to fire off from inside them

Gwine to run all night  
Gwine to run all day  
Camptown ladies never sang all the doo dah day, no, no, no!

Gwine to run all night  
Gwine to run all day  
Camptown ladies never sang all the doo dah day, no, no, no!

Met the Ghost of Stephen Foster at the Hotel Paradise  
This is what I told him as I gazed into his eyes:  
Ships were made for sinking  
Whiskey made for drinking  
If we were made of cellophane, we'd all get stinking drunk much faster ha, ha, ha

Gwine to run all night  
Gwine to run all day  
Camptown ladies never sang all the doo dah day, no, no, no!

Gwine to run all night  
Gwine to run all day  
Camptown ladies never sang all the doo dah day!


	10. Rattlesnake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning the song is too scary for small kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rattlesnake is performed by Caravan of Thieves, but in the fanfiction Creepy Graciela, Marigraciela sings a dark cabaret song to Gabriel Martinez who is bullied by his older brother.

Singing in the slaughterhouse  
A skinny silhouette with a clarinet  
Seducing with a strychnine smile  
Succulent display, what a shame  
Sixty-something suicides all six feet underground  
Some of them allured, what a smorgasbord

I know it's rude to stare  
But your eyes they mesmerize me  
And your tail moves so gracefully  
I know it's sad to lose  
But your kisses are so potent that I'm  
Lying here with no breath left to use

Sitting in a stack of skulls  
The have-nots and the weak have become antique  
Strangling the stratosphere  
Siberia to Spain  
Such a silly game for you  
Shallow dens with with sidewalk bends are slipping through the sand  
Somehow they were faked by a rattlesnake

I know it's rude to stare

But your eyes they mesmerize me

And your tail moves so gracefully

I know it's sad to lose

But your kisses are potent that i'm 

Lying here with no breath left to use.


	11. Opie Opie Opie!

"No!"

"No why not"

"Because Opie never write a song before"

A few minutes later......

Juan Manuel tried to write a song, but got stressed out and now Opie finally write a song.

Music Auditions

Minutes passed, and many contestants had stepped forward and performed their act, each showing off their own unique talent. Meanwhile, Juan Manuel and Opie stood amongst the other contestants, awaiting the two year-old’s turn.

“So, did you plan on what song you’re going to play?” Juan Manuel asked her.

Opie babbled

"No no no not the song!"

Elsewhere backstage, they noticed multiple other acts performing their versions of the song. Some made it sound operatic, some others made it sound tragic—one man even played a couple of water glasses to the tune.

"Opie...Opie....Opie!"

Juan Manuel nodded excitedly, pleased by the girl’s choice. “Fantástico! That’s a perfect song!”

Next up is Juan Manuel and Opie

The crowd applauded as Juan Manuel and Opie were led onto the stage.

Juan Manuel tried to take a deep breath, but Opie giggles.

"Opie shush"

Opie giggles.

Juan Manuel said inside his head "There's nothing to be scared"

Opie laughing

He took another deep breath in but Opie laughed at him."Opie....Opie.....Opie....OPIE!!!" The sound was full-throated and resonant. People in the audience began to whistle and whoop.

The teenager boy’s brows went up, and he began his guitar intro.

¡Opie me estás volviendo loca!

Pero Marisol es demasiado perezosa.

[¡Oye!]

oops

upsy Margarita

mirar un abucheo

Opie me estás volviendo loco

Pero haces que todo sea confuso.

Que hice

[Opie se ríe]

que hice

[¡Hurra!]

Ofelia nunez ven aqui!

[UH oh]

¡Opie me estás volviendo loca!

Pero nos amas tanto

"He did it!"

Opie then grabbed The Elevator Girl by the torn hems of her dress, attempting to drag her onto the stage.

“No, I can’t go up there!” The Elevator Girl whispered, shaking her head frantically as she was pulled to the stage. She lightly swatted at Opie, causing her to head backstage, but it was too late. Once she noticed that she was in the spotlight, she took a breath in before she began to skip across the stage, holding the hems of her dress while she danced to the sound of the guitar playing.

“For a dead woman, you sure know how to glide across the floor!” Juan Manuel remarked, impressed by her dancing skills.

“And you’re very good, for a beginner!” The Elevator Girl responded, before she twirled and spun around, her head remaining in place as she did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is similar to The Ballad of Frida Suarez when Frida writes a song about El Tigre.


	12. Bola de la Luna de Sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mexican ghost girl named Maridalia is invited to a prom by her ex boyfriend, but Cailaca finds a way to protect her from her ex boyfriend's abuse.

Cailaca was very different from her ghostly roommate Maridalia, thank you very much.

They may have looked similar; the only difference in appearance besides their style of dress and hair length.

A brown haired boy was doing what he did every day, skip class, hang out on the hood of his car, and play dissonant songs on his little electric keyboard. (It was a wonder that he hadn’t been expelled yet, really.) But unlike every day, the handicapped spot next to him burst into flames, and a carriage pulled by a skeleton horse―unicorn?―appeared.

The door of said carriaged creaked open, and a person hopped out. His black boots flamed as he walked across the pavilion. The mysterious boy ignored the whispers of the human classmates commenting on his unearthly appearance. He was on a mission.

The classroom that the boy walked into fell silent and stared as he approached one of the rows. The front desk of that row lifted into the air of its own accord, taking the goth girl sitting in it with it. 

“Hey, Maridalia.” The mysterious ghost boy tossed away his shades to reveal his eyes. “I’m here to take you to the Blood Moon Ball.” He held out his hand, and a flaming crescent moon appeared in his palm.

"Uh-oh i gotta tell Cailaca she'll know what to do"

........

She can’t believe that Maridalia honestly left her to go to the Blood Moon Ball with her ex-boyfriend. She just can’t trust that guy.

She can’t help but worry about Maridalia, though he also knows that she could take care of herself. 

“I’ll have my own Blood Moon Ball in Maridalia’s bedroom. Where it’s always funnnn...”

She even wore her special black dress for this evening. 

“Blood moon tonight.”

Did Cailaca hear that right? She looked around but saw no one standing close to her, yet she heard a voice. She glanced at a portrait of an old sea captain. 

"Keep it together (3 times)"

“The moon of lovers.”

She looked suspiciously at the sea captain’s portrait again. What does it even mean by ‘the moon of lovers’? Cailaca ran her eyes over a demonic bell and the hammer. 

This will give Cailaca a idea.

“...binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby, brodum.”

MaridaIia said "Whoa"

The demon ball organizer finished his talk. The light of the blood moon covered the skylight opening as the eerie organ music started to play. While the music started to play, the demons started to dance. 

“Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is gonna drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back.”

"Okay"

Maridalia started to aimlessly wander around.

"Maridalia"

"Maridalia.....MARIDALIA!"

Cailaca grabs Maridalena and the red spotlight shined on them.

They began to dance much to her ex boyfriend's dismay.

"For a dead girl, you know how to do the waltz"

Maridalia blushes.


	13. Opie Tales of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Opie Tales of Terror!!

Announcer: Alright Ninos y Ninas get ready for a scary story called Opie Tales of Terror.

Opie: [giggled]

[Marisol sees cute puppies]

Magdalena: What just happened.

Juan Manuel: I got to hand it to her she is cheerful and happy underneath her creepy demeanor.

[Marisol squeals]

Marisol: I can still hear you.

[Opie, Juan Manuel and Magdalena screams]

[Thunder crash]

Announcer: Opie Tales of Terror coming in November on Nick.


	14. Scary Carmelo's First Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribel stoles Scary Carmelo's bike.

Juan Manuel and Opie were riding home with his bicycle.

But Opie and Juan Manuel sees Scary Carmelo riding his penny farthing.

"That was......Awesome!"

Opie babbled.

Scary Carmelo sighed "I remember my first birthday"

Flashback Opens 

We get various shots of young Scary Carmelo and his parents as Scary Carmelo opens the present and we see the bicycle. Scary Carmelo riding his bicycle which impress the wealthy girls, but upsets the snobby boys.

Flashback Closes

"Uh Carmelo"

Scary Carmelo realizes his bicycle is gone.

"Aaaah where is it"

"A girl with brown hair wears a purple dress"

"Maribel!"

Scary Carmelo fling open the door and the bike has a red bird on top. 

"Get out of my room!"

Scary Carmelo is SHOCKED at the tricycle turning red. Maribel proclaims that Scary Carmelo doesn't like his bike anymore as Scary Carmelo blows her off for ruining his bicycle and adding sparkles.

"Are those sparkles"

"Ay que linda!" Maribel spins.

Scary Carmelo walks to the wall and bangs head on said wall about five times while Maribel bikes out of her room.

"I got a bad feeling about this"

Maribel was wearing a purple helmet as she riding.

"Maria Isabel get over here i said get over here now!"

So we cut to Maribel biking and she bikes into a building. Scary Carmelo follows.

Maribel has biked into the beauty pageant. Pageant in white letters against a red background. And there are a vase of flowers in the background before that shot. And a trophy with the goofiest top ever made. Scary Carmelo reading the cloth sign as it's the Señorita Bonita Rosa Preciosa Pageant. 

"Senorita Bonita Rosa Preciosa Pageant?"

Scary Carmelo vomits in a trash can. "Get it Carmelo it's just a beauty pageant for...." But he vomits again.

Opie transition

We see the girls putting on their creepy stuff and one of the girls are running around the dressing room as we see Tonio come in with the clipboard. Why does this not surprise me in the least?! We pan over to the metal clothes hanger as Scary Carmelo is hiding behind it. We then see Maribel bike in as she greets a black haired girl wearing a green skirt and green dress shirt with white socks, black shoes and a green chapeau. She also has a unicycle.

"Ay Dios Mio Marisabel Equihua it's so good to see you i was talking to my mother about you living in a haunted apartment.....we know"

"Claire Caron i knew i smell something"

Maribel and Claire making eye contact at each other and then walk away in opposite direction.

"Come on come on let's move people!"

Scary Carmelo is not amused as we cut to Maribel pedaling and blowing a green kazoo just to annoy Claire. 

Claire mocked "Oh a kazoo that's sweet you think that's real talent"

Maribel said "Uh i don't think that's a hairdo."

Claire wheels away blowing off Maribel and Marisol sulks with the kazoo in her mouth as she wheels off stage right. We then see the man wheel the clothes rack away as Scary Carmelo jumps off and the pink feather boa grabs onto him. Scary Carmelo sneezes and pops off the feather boa. He sees Juan Manuel and Opie.

"That's it!"

Later........

"Ladies and Gentleman miss Claire Caron"

Scary Carmelo walk through the building.

~To be, or not to be, that is the question~

Maribel said "Reciting Shakespeare riding a unicycle is so last year."

~Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer~

Crowd cheers

Maribel said "I can't believe it they love it!"

Scary Carmelo steps in and destroys all the hard work Maribel did with the bicycle.

"So you're mad at me about the bike"

"Who cares about that stupid bike can you see Claire i'll never be Bonita Rosa Preciosa" 

"Oh come on she's not that good."

We see her balancing three plates with her hands and face while riding the unicycle.

~Thus conscience does make cowards of us all~

"Okay she is good"

Crowd cheers

Claire mocked "The crowd is yours Maribel" before laughing.

Maribel has enough and quits. Scary Carmelo calls her out on that one. Scary Carmelo goes over and basically asks her about quitting when she stole the bike, disfigured it and did a four minute chase and Maribel admits that she didn't. Scary Carmelo pushes a bicycle to her as Maribel has talent and grace. Maribel smiles and has her kazoo.

Clock transition

"Ladies and Gentleman miss Maria Isabel Equihua........"

"And the musical of Horror!!"

The curtains opens.

"Are you sure about this"

"Oh you'll be fine"

Claire gets creamed

Crowd cheers

We go to a shot of the winning trophy as it's at the back of Maribel's bicycle.


	15. The Baby with a Red Balloon Promo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this maybe too scary for small kids.

Creepy music box playing as a woman saws the ghost of a baby girl and her brush drops.

Thunder crash and woman screams

A man dragged into a bush and someone knocks the door.

"Did you hear that"

The door opens revealing a skinless man who was the knocker. 

"I told you i was ripped.

He falls and everyone screams

Creepy music box playing as a ghostly baby girl phase through the wall.

"What the-"

"There's nothing to be scared"

But she sees the ghost of a girl with long black hair.

Woman screams

The Baby with a red Balloon new series coming in November on Nick.

"Uh-oh"

A ghostly baby girl giggles.


	16. Fantasma Bebe of Miracle City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marigraciela befriends the ghost of a baby girl.

School bell rings

Marigraciela was opening her locker when she heard a creepy music box playing.

She grabs her books, but she continued hearing that song.

Frida said "What's going on?!"

Manny said "I don't know what's happening?!"

She closed her locker.

Marigraciela said "If i had to hear that song one more time, i'm gonna......."

Thunder crash

The students were running away screaming.

Marigraciela said "I see what's going on"

Frida and Marigraciela went to the Miracle City Cemetery.

But Frida and Marigraciela heard a creepy music box playing.

Frida said "Marigraciela look"

They saw the ghost of a mexican baby girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a reddish pink cat hat, a grayish purple suit with a white collar and black mary jane shoes. She carries a red balloon.

"Excuse me are you carrying a creepy balloon"

A mexican ghostly baby girl babbled.

Frida said "Hi I'm Frida and this is Marigraciela what's yours"

"Brie Brie"

"Oh no your name is Maribriela"

A mexican ghostly baby girl crawls through the headstone.

Frida and Marigraciela said "Uh-oh?"

Frida and Marigraciela went to the Rivera house.

Manny said "Oh no don't tell me you named a baby girl."

Frida said "Actually it's Brie Brie or Maribriela"

Maribriela appears behind Manny and Pablo.

Manny and Pablo screamed

Marigraciela said "Calm down it's just Maribela"

Maribela giggling.

Pablo said "How could this happen?!"


	17. Creepy Baby Shorts of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the shorts if you dare! Warning this maybe too scary for kids.

Announcer: Get ready for Creepy Baby Shorts if you dare!

Thunder crashing and woman screaming.

Announcer: Creepy Baby Shorts of Terror starts right now.

Creepy music box playing

Nickelodeon Presents

Organs, muscles and flesh formed into a Mexican baby girl.

The Baby with a Red Balloon.

Thunder crashing.

Woman screaming.

Creepy baby laughing.

Created by Sandra Equihua.

1\. Uncle TJ

Creepy music box playing as Maribriela laughing.

TJ said "Maribrela time for your bath."

But when Maribriela sneezes, something's scary is going to happen.

TJ said "Uh-oh?"

A ghostly green portal opened and TJ is about to sucked.

But TJ closed the door.

TJ pants.

Maribriela giggles.

TJ facepalmed.

"Okay Maribriela before you sneezed, i warned you not to get me into this supernatural mess"

But Maribriela sneezes, she crawled through the wall.

"Aww come on!"

Creepy music box playing

"Come on TJ it's just a baby girl with a creepy red balloon."

Thunder crash

TJ saws Maribriela.

"Uh-oh"

But Maribriela jump scares.

"Aaaaah!!!"

Thunder crash

2\. Buenas noches and sueños espeluznantes

A 1930s song played as a woman brushes her hair.

Thunder crash

She closed the windows.

Creepy music box playing as a woman saws the ghost of a mexican baby girl and her brush drops.

Thunder crash and woman screams

Maribriela babbled.

A woman screams and hide under her bed.

Maribriela said "Uh-oh"

Maribriela crawled through the wall.

Teeth chattering sound effects

"There's nothing to be scared"

But she sees the ghost of a girl with long black hair.

Woman screams

3\. In the House

Door ring bell

"I'll get it"

A mexican woman opens the door

"Ay Que Lindo look at you you're a skeleton"

He talks through teeth "Yes my grandma made me for me"

Thunder crash

"Aaaaah!!"

Door ring bell

"I'll get it"

He opens the door

"Hello Hello"

But he got dragged into a bush

"Uh-oh"

Door knock

"Did you heard that?"

Door slowly opens

"I told you i was ripped."

Thunder crash 

Creepy music box playing.


	18. Little Rock of Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arturo befriends a brain eating meteor.

Luz was reading a book, but Arturo makes her upset.

Arturo said "Hey Luz wanna play" as he pulled out bread "I got....."

Luz said "I'm busy go play on traffic"

Arturo walk away, but he got an idea.

In the baby room, The creepy twin girls were playing with Maribriela.

"Hey whatcha doing!"

Ofelia and Sofia said "Not now we're busy"

Arturo once again left, depressed. The moment he stepped outside, however, the depression was replaced with an idea. He knew somebody who wouldn't be busy at this hour!

Peter was laying on his couch, eating from a bowl of popcorn. His T.V. was blaring with the sounds of rapid trotting and gunshots. Western movies were a favorite of his.

Silently, Arturo began hovering behind the closed window. "Hey Pettttterrrr," he calls out to the adult, hoping that he'll answer. Instead, however, Peter just lowered the shade on the window, not even saying anything or looking away from his T.V.

Rejected once again, Arturo flew back down to earth and started walking around aimlessly, a look of sadness upon his face.

"Why won't anybody spend time with me...?" he asks himself. He looks up, and spots a single star, brighter than all the others surrounding it. Recalling the old stories about wishing stars, he speaks a simple request.

"I wish I had somebody to play with right now."

Of all the things that could've happened, near the bottom of Arturo's mental list was the fact that the star would suddenly rush to the ground, causing a large impact that threw Arturo. When he looked back up in the direction of the crash site, he saw an ominous green glow just outside of Mexico.

Crawling through some bushes, Arturo found herself at the edge of the crater, where a large, glowing, green, gooey, brain-shaped rock was laying motionless. As he caught sight of it, a musical voice suddenly projected itself from the rock.

Well, hello there, little boy,  
don't be shy,

A green tentacle came from the glowing rock and pushed Arturo into itself, causing him to get some green slime on his hands. The voice continued.

Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy,

Along with another tentacle, a green eye popped up on the front of the rock. Arturo gave it a nervous smile.

Don't be frightened by the look in my eye,  
I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky.

A tentacle suddenly grabbed Arturo's head, suction coming from it. The tentacle then pokes around his head until it gets to one of his ears, where it tries to seemingly pull something out. It actually felt somewhat ticklish, so Arturo couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he protested. "He- Hey, whatcha trying to do? Suck my brains out?"

The meteor looked closely into his ear for a second, before pulling back and flipping the boy. When he got back, the rock started talking again.

Well I'm just shy, and scared in this place,  
just a fish outta water from outer space,  
you can see that the trip has left me tired and drained, so why don't you be a pal...  
...and bring me some BRAAAIINS!

"Okay!"

The meteor lifted Arturo out of the crater. Once he was put down, he turned and said to his new found friend, "Don't worry, new buddy! I'll get you all sorts of brains!"

He went into the kitchen. He looked for a bit, before finding a box labeled "Bran."

Bringing the box back to the meteor, it grabbed it and looked at the label, before giving a look that questioned the intellect of this human. Throwing the box away, he reached into a nearby house and pulled out a book. Flipping it to a certain page, he then showed it to Arturo. The book was on a page showing an x-ray of a human's head, and a tentacle pointed to the brain. Arturo understood quickly. "Okay! Where do I find these so-called 'brains'?"

Go down to your friend's place,  
see the dull expression on his face,  
you'd be doin' him a favor if you brought him to me,  
he ain't usin' his brain, he's just watching T.V.

Arturo takes Peter to a glowing green rock.

A tentacle dove into his ear, extracting his brain. The moment it popped out of his ear, his whole body took on a greenish shade, and he sat there, dumbly. Meanwhile, the brain was "eaten" by the tentacle, where it slid down to the rock. Ever so slightly, it grew.

Go down to Mr. Velaquez,  
Didn't had a thought since forty-three,  
his brain is the portrait of atrophy,  
he ain't usin' it, why not give it to me.

After bringing the elderly man (who, for some reason, was wearing a stylish hat and suit) to the meteor, he received the same treatment as Peter, while the rock seemingly went into a chorus.

Brains, brains, I won't lie!  
I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified!  
Sure, they might think it's deranged,  
But they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their brain.

The tentacles removed the hat and suit from the now-zombified Mr. Velaquez, and instead placed it on Arturo. His smile was wide under his new apparel.

Brains, brains, it's okay!  
It's not a matter of it isn't gray,  
if at first they think it's strange,  
they won't think twice if they don't have a brain.

Arturo and the two zombies bobbed along with the infectious beat, before a tentacle smacked Arturo, telling him to go off and get more of the brains this thing craved.

Go down to the Won-Ton shop,  
my fortune cookie says that I just can't stop!  
I'll suck the noodle right out of their heads,  
then half an hour later, I'm hungry again.

Arturo brought more and more people back to the meteor, and every one of them had their brains eaten, turning them into dancing zombies. The meteor itself was also getting bigger and bigger; it was a wonder that no one else came to check it out.

Creep into the donut shop,  
sneak in, tip-toe past the cop,  
pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea,  
and any other sweetbreads you happen to see.

As the creature went into the chorus again, the same cop that Arturo had snuck past had actually had the common sense to check out all the music and glowing. Unfortunately for him, he also lacked the common sense to report this, and instead fired off bullets at the creature, all of them going wide. His brain was then liberated from his cranium, and he joined the trove of dancing zombies, led by Arturo.

More and more people were brought by Arturo, and more and more brains were feeding the creature. At this point, it would be safe to assume that the majority of the town had been reduced to mindless dancers.

Brains, brains, I love 'em, I need 'em,  
my tummy jumps for joy when I eat 'em,  
big ones, fat ones, short ones, and tall ones,  
they're so delectable, especially the small ones,  
no time to cook 'em in a skillet,  
my belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it,  
I don't fry 'em, the heat will only shrink 'em,  
I just grab myself a straw, and I drink 'em uuup!

The meteor was growing to massive proportions, as was the crowd of dancing zombies. They all danced in a familiar fashion for a while, as one of the zombies was inexplicably playing a trumpet.

Luz stopped reading "And done"

But she looked out the window and saw a green-hued glow coming from not too far away, and she could hear an infectious trumpet playing.

Luz facepalmed "Arturo"

A tentacle patted Arturo on his head.

You've been swell, to go around,  
and bring me every single brain in town,  
but with all these brains, I can't help but think,  
that there isn't one left out there to drink?

Luz saw the creepy twins playing with Maribriela. Then Luz turns to see a meteor again.

Now, fess up, boy, come on, heck,  
is there someone that you're tryin' to protect?  
Bring her down here, to meet her end,  
and I promise, I'll be your bestest friend!

Hearing that, Arturo gave the creature's eye a hug before setting off for the few he hadn't brought to the thing yet.

Brains, brains, I won't lie!  
I'll eat her brain until she's zombified,  
sure, she might think it's deranged,  
but she won't give it a thought, after I've eaten her brain.

On his way to fetch who he was thinking of bringing next, Arturo bumped into Luz, who is getting mad.

Arturo's smile was changed into a frown.

 

Brains, brains, it's okay!

Arturo and Luz to the meteor. Luz didn't seem to care about the dancing zombies surrounding her.

It's not a matter if it isn't gray,  
and if, at first, she thinks it's strange,  
she won't think twice if she don't have a brain.

Luz had finally caught sight of the giant rock, and stood in shock.

Braaaaiiiins, bring me her braaaaaiiiiin,  
bring me her BRAAAIIIIN, BRING ME HER BRAAAAAAIIIIN!

The meteor let out an evil laugh as the song finished.

Luz said "Arturo! What is this?!" 

But a tentacle shot into her ear, pulling out her brain and leaving a mindless zombie. Arturo poked her.

"Luz?"

The creature ate the brain like it did all the others, but it's eye dilated when it reached the rock part of him.

"Gah! What's happening?!"

The tentacles began melting away, as did the glowing green goo covering the rock. The creature then let out a pitiful yell.

"What a world...!"

The thing remained motionless, now just a brain-shaped rock with green goo puddling beneath it. Arturo went closer to it, to see what had happened, when the goo suddenly snapped back into position, only now it was dark purple. As Arturo stepped back, a familiar hair style showed up in the goo as two eyes opened on the front.

"That's better"

"Luz is that you?"

"Yes i guess my brain was a little too spicy for the meteor you tried to feed me to"

"I'm sorry Can i anything to make up for it"

"Yes bring me......some brains"


	19. Maribriela and Brie Brie Offical promo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribriela and Brie Brie are the cutest babies!

"Maribriela is a cute ghost baby girl in all of Santa Maribriela, Mexico"

Maribriela said "Boo!"

The wealthy people screams

"Brie Brie Martinez is a cutest baby girl, but she got everyone into a supernatural situation"

Brie Brie giggles.

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo said "Brie Brie!"

"New El Tigre"

Luisa said "Brie Brie bathtime"

Daniel said "Come on I had her this time"

"And a new Mexican Horror animated series The Baby with a red balloon"

Maribriela sneezed and something's scary is going to happen to Mariluz.

Mariluz said "Ay Dios Mio"

Maribriela giggles.

"New episodes Friday mornings on Nick.


	20. The Macabre World of Brie Brie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Dr. Chiplote Jr got themselves into a macabre and surreal situation when they babysit Brie Brie, Marigraciela's younger sister.

Marigraciela was reading a magazine with Brie Brie in her room.

Marigraciela said "No no reading this magazine is" as she flipped through the pages until she found the Mexican Horror movie page.

Marigraciela gasped "Baby's Day Out!"

Brie Brie squealed

Marigraciela said "A Mexican Horror movie about two people who got into a surreal misadventure when they babysit a baby."

Brie Brie and Marigraciela squealed.

Marigraciela said "I can't wait to call Manny Frida and Pablo!" as she pulled out her sky blue phone.

She calls her friends.

Marigraciela said "Hey Frida"

Frida said "Hey Marigraciela you wanna see Baby's Day Out."

Marigraciela said "Yes I love to be there but Mom said I have to babysit Brie Brie remember last time"

Flashback opens

In the first flashback, The Titanium Titan tried to babysit Brie Brie, but Brie Brie scares him with a baby doll mask that Marigraciela made for art class.

In the second flashback, Zoe Aves tried to babysit Brie Brie but Brie Brie dumped milk on Zoe which made her angry.

And the third flashback, Django tried to babysit Brie Brie but the dogs attacked him off screen.

Flashback closes

Marigraciela said "Frida this is serious I better ask Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr to babysit Brie Brie while I'm out."

Frida said "Okay bye"

Marigraciela and Pablo transition

Marigraciela was wearing a silver dress that she made for the school dance.

The door bell rings

Marigraciela walk down the stairs.

Marigraciela spoke with a sing song voice "I'll get it"

Marigraciela opens the door

Marigraciela said "Hey Sergio Hello Diego"

Sergio said "Maria Graciela Martinez we never babysit babies before."

But Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr heard a voice and it was Brie Brie.

"This is my sister Brie Brie."

Brie Brie coos

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr said "Aww!"

But Brie Brie sneezes something's scary happens to Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr.

"Take care of Brie Brie when I'm gone"

Marigraciela closes the door.

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr gulped "Take care of Br-Brie Brie"

Creepy music box playing as Brie Brie babbled

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr screamed

First Feeding Brie Brie.

Sergio tried to feed Brie Brie but fails.

Sergio said "This is gonna be tougher than I thought."

Brie Brie eats carrots.

But Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr sniffed.

Ahooga horn sound effect

Second Diaper Change

Sergio tried to change Brie Brie's diaper but fails.

"Nothing's Working?!"

But they see a ghost changing Brie Brie's diaper.

Third Bedtime Story

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr were reading Brie Brie a bedtime story but they falls asleep.

Brie Brie crawls to the basement and opened their great grandma's trunk.

Brie Brie founds a old book with skeletal arms.

Brie Brie opened a book and a black skull came out of it laughing evilly.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

But Brie Brie has a idea and gives a cursed book to Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr who awakes.

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr screamed as Brie Brie giggles and crawled to her room

The door closes and scare cord playing as Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr got beat up off screen.

Sergio said "Not the face!?"


	21. Muñeca Muerta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pablo accidentally possess Marigraciela's childhood doll.

Pablo was sleeping until a alarm clock wakes him up.

Pablo's eyes opened.

Pablo said inside his head "Oh come on!"

So he turns his clock off.

After he takes a bath, he put on his clothes.

Pablo look at himself in the mirror

Pablo said "Well Pablo this is it" as he played his violin.

"You have a violin recital tonight"

Pablo hummed a song as he walks out of the mansion.

"Hey Pablo!" a voice called.

Pablo said inside his head "Just ignore it"

Marigraciela appear behind Pablo which cause him to scream and run away.

He saws Maria Rivera reading a spellbook.

"Hey Mrs. Rivera"

"Hey Pablo i just reading this spellbook that will let a ghost possess an apple."

Maria chanted which cause a ghost to jumped into a apple making it demonic.

Pablo screamed.

Maria said "Oh come on it's just an apple"

Pablo saws a victorian style doll which cause him to scream.

Pablo shouted "What the heck is that!?"

Maria said "It's just Marigraciela's old doll, Marinette a.k.a Maria Antoinette"

Pablo gulped as he walked up to Maria Antoinette. "Well here i go"

Pablo jumped into Maria Antoinette and ghostly moaning.

Pablo said "Wait a minute am i in Marigraciela's childhood doll"

Maria said "Uh yes"

Maria Antoinette looked at herself in the mirror which cause her to scream.

Pablo said "I'm a Muncea Muerta!?"

Maria said "It's okay Pablo you have to wait 5 days until you get out of a doll's body."

Pablo said "Wait five days but the recital is tonight!"

Maria Antoinette facepalmed

Clock transition

School bell rings

Marigraciela, Manny and Frida go to art class.

Marigraciela said "Hey guys have you seen Pablo"

But they heard the door kicked open.

Marigraciela said "Pablo?"

Pablo said "No! it's me Maria Antoinette"

Marigraciela blushed as the class snickered.

Marigraciela picked Marinette up.

"Pablo what are you doing"

"Maria Graciela i'm accidentally jumped into your old doll"

Marigraciela has an idea.

Pablo said "What"  
..............

Pablo's Violin Recital

Pablo said "Mrs. Rivera where are you well this is it i quit"

Marigraciela said "Pablo Perez you're the greatest musician the world has ever seen"

Pablo said "You're right Gracie"

"Damas and Caballeros please welcome to the stage Pablo Perez"

The crowd cheers.

Pablo began to play his violin.

The crowd cheers but they heard the doors open.

The ghostly moaning.

Pablo jumped out of Marinette and the crowd gasped and then cheers.

Pablo's jaw dropped.


	22. Ghost Mitzvah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Pablo's ghost mitzvah and Brie Brie tried to help him won a contest to beat his old rival from high school.

Pablo was reading a book until Brie Brie scares him.

Pablo screamed as his brain popped out of his head.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Pablo growled "GABRIELLLLAAA?!"

Brie Brie runs leaving behind a dust cloud.

Pablo transition

Pablo was reading a book until a ghostly rabbi scares him.

Pablo screamed as his eyes popped out.

Pablo said "Don't do that?!"

"I'm sorry Pablo Perez but you turned 41 in ghost years"

Pablo's eyes widen "Wait did you say 41 in ghost years"

"Yep Happy Ghost Mitzvah Pablo and the contest is tonight"

Pablo gulped "Tonight?!"

Pablo transition

Frida said "What's a ghost mitzvah" as she read a book.

Pablo said "A ghost mitzvah is a rite of passage for all ghosts."

Brie Brie crawled to Pablo.

Pablo screamed as his skull popped out of his mouth.

"Brie Brie!" screamed Pablo

Marigraciela picked Brie Brie up.

Marigraciela said "Oh Pablo everyone knows a ghost mitzvah is a rite of passage" as she feeds Brie Brie chopped carrots.

Pablo said "Now if you excuse me I got a contest to win"

Brie Brie babbled "Pabli bubbly"

Frida facepalmed

"Pablo you have to take Brie Brie"

Pablo's jaw dropped "Oh come on?!"

Pablo transition

Ghost Mitzvah Contest

The crowd cheers as the ghosts do something scary to their victims.

Pablo arrives with Brie Brie but a ghostly man in his 40s walked behind him.

Pablo said inside his head "Oh great it's Alberto Perromuerto my old rival from high school."

Flashback opens with a teacher gives a teenage Alberto a medal.

A teenage Marigraciela said "Don't feel bad Pablo you sold all the cookies as Alberto."

 

The second flashback is Alberto getting married to a rich girl

Marigraciela said "Oh don't feel bad Pablo you know all your wedding vows as Alberto"

And the final flashback is Alberto win a tennis contest.

Marigraciela said "Yay Pablo you get more points as Alberto."

Pablo said "Thanks Marigraciela but let me explain tennis scoring again."

Flashback ends

Pablo mentally screamed inside his head "Ugh I'm sick of it?!"

Pablo and Brie Brie sees Alberto seduces a ghost girl with 1920s clothing.

Pablo covers his mouth "Excuse me"

Brie Brie grimaced as Pablo throws up.

Alberto mocked "Hello Pablo how's it going who dress you huh your girlfriend"

Alberto and his friends laughed at Pablo.

Brie Brie babbled.

The crowd gasped "It's a living girl/I heard about it/Run for your lives!?"

Brie Brie said "I'm Brie Brie"

Alberto growled "That sounds like a dead girl's name"

But Brie Brie slapped Alberto which cause the crowd to gasped.

Pablo said "Brie Brie what are you doing?!"

Alberto said "May the scary ghost win as he snapped his fingers.

Alberto and his friends retreated.

Brie Brie said "Bye Bye"

Pablo said "He's going down" as he cracks his knuckles.

"Let the contest began Pablo and Brie Brie danced the creepy tango look out Alberto!?"

The crowd cheers and Alberto growled.

Manny and Frida sees Alberto trying to sabotage the dance.

Frida said "Manny i think it's Jose's great grandfather Alberto Perromuerto"

Manny growled "Jose Jose Jose ugh Malo Nino Jose Perromuerto had to one upped everyone at everything they do."

Flashback opens with a kindergarten teacher gives a younger Jose a medal.

Young Marigraciela said "Don't feel bad Pablo you sold all the lemonade as Jose."

The second flashback is Jose win a dance contest.

Frida said "Oh don't feel bad Manny you know all the dances as Jose"

And the final flashback is Jose win a soccer contest.

Marigraciela said "Yay Pablo!"

Frida said "Yay Manny you get more points as Jose"

Pablo facepalmed "Marigraciela"

Manny said "Thanks Frida but let me explain soccer scoring again"

Flashback ends

Pablo said "We're here to pry what's going on?"

Marigraciela said "Manny gets upset because Jose beat us at everything"

Frida has an idea. "Guys I got an idea"

The singing contest

Alberto sings "A dream that always......BECOMES!!" as the glass cup brokes and the crowd cheers ".....reality"

The judges covered their ears.

Brie Brie babbled

Pablo said "I know your mom sing this lullaby since you were born and the lullaby is so cute but....." But he has an idea "I got it"

"Alberto pulls ahead oww!!"

Alberto said "Try and top that"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Pablo said "It's over yet Gabi watch this Marigraciela give me a creepy 1930s song you got?!"

Marigraciela summons a ghostly phonograph that plays a 1930s song.

Pablo said "Excellent"

Pablo began to sing which cause the crowd moved to tears.

Marigraciela said "He did it"

But Brie Brie pushed Marigraciela.

"Oh no"

But Marigraciela began to dance.

"For a ghost woman you sure know how to dance"

Frida, Manny, Pablo and Marigraciela began to sing which cause the judges to moved to tears.

Alberto gasped and growled.

The crowd cheers

The Body Hopping contest

Alberto is about to jump into his victim's head but he sees Brie Brie dancing to ragtime music as her eyes glowed blue turns out it was Pablo that possesses Brie Brie.

Pablo jumped out of Brie Brie and the crowd cheers.

Alberto growled

Brie Brie and Pablo transition

"Okay time to cast your votes"

Alberto glared "Good luck Perez"

But Alberto sees everyone voting for Pablo.

"And the winner is......Pablo Perez"

The crowd cheers.

"What?! It's not fair not fair I'm the most popular most smartest most handsome most talented boy in the world i can do that listen?!" as Alberto making arm pit sounds.

But the crowd boos.

Alberto said "No wait I'm Alberto Perromuerto and I'm the best at everything?!" as he ripped off his shirt and run away crying.


End file.
